


Late in May

by cymyguy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Kageyama in a suit, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Planning, eye doctor Kageyama, retail worker Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: “You,” Hinata says carefully, “Asked for me?”Kageyama nods.“I hoped I could have your help. Again."“What did you need help with?”“A suit. For my wedding.”Hinata thought he would be ready for this, by now. But it hurts like a giant screw being drilled through his chest.~Kageyama's shopping for wedding clothes. Hinata is the expert, but this might prove to be his most difficult customer.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Original Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 164





	Late in May

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my Christmas fic "The Most Wonderful Time of the Year" which can be summed up as follows:  
> Hinata's working the overnight shift at a department store and Kageyama comes in at roughly two in the morning to get a graduation suit. He's rude, Hinata argues with him (and thirsts just a little), and in the end Kageyama asks him out on a date! This story is set four or five years later...

As the store’s assistant manager, Hinata’s used to people asking for the manager and getting him, the next best available person. He’s not used to people asking for him specifically. But that’s what’s just happened, apparently. He heads toward the men’s counter to see about this person requesting him, maybe a little apprehensively. And as it turns out he’s right to be that way, because the man waiting there is none other than Kageyama Tobio.

Hinata’s steps falter, but he speeds up to try to play it off, pulling on his inviting smile as he approaches. He swears Kageyama is more handsome than the day he first walked in here, up to Hinata’s counter to make his life hell, as it turned out.

“You,” he says carefully, “Asked for me?”

Kageyama nods. 

“I hoped I could have your help. Again. I know you’re a manager now, so if you don’t have time for things like that anymore, I understand.”

Hinata has to smile at the drastic change in the way Kageyama addresses him in his workplace now. Probably because of his manager’s title. But he pushes those memories aside, a _lot_ of memories aside, because he’s extremely curious as to why Kageyama came and asked for his help.

“I’ll be glad to work with you. What did you need help with?”

“A suit. For my wedding.”

Hinata’s mouth drops open. For an embarrassingly long moment he can’t rein back the unprofessionalism. Slowly, his brow sinks back to its natural resting place, then maybe just a pinch lower. He purses his lips.

“Your wedding.” His face falters between two expressions, until he looks at Kageyama’s stone face, and sets his own to equal it. “Of course.”

He leads the way to the corner department. It’s been several years, so maybe Hinata shouldn’t be surprised at this development. He whips a tape measure out of his pocket. He still does suits quite often, thank you very much.

When he stops and turns, Kageyama is close behind him, and there’s a smile, not an almost but an actual half a smile on his face. It disappears in an instant and Kageyama says hurriedly:

“I’d appreciate your help, finding something nice. I’m not very good at it. Sir.”

Sir?

So they are going to do it that way. Hinata barely checks a frown.

“So, when is the wedding? Are you shopping last minute?”

He watches Kageyama think for a moment.

“There’s no date yet.”

“That’s good, in case we have to order something in for you. Do you know the season you’ll want to have it?”

“Um, no.”

“So you just want to go with something versatile?”

“Yeah. That’s a good idea.”

Hinata smirks a little. “This is going to be easy for me, if you’re so agreeable, but you might leave with something you didn’t really want.”

“I trust you. Your judgement,” Kageyama says. “You did fine before.”

“Fine?! I made you look like a—” Hinata pulls back off his toes, scowling a little and dropping his voice. “You looked really good, thanks to me.”

Now Kageyama smirks. Hinata feels a little twinge in his chest, in that painfully familiar place.

“You said I made the suit look good, not that the suit made me look good. Give me some of the credit.”

“I’ll give you like a fifth of it,” Hinata snips, with a smile but a sharp glint in his eyes. “And anyway, this is a wedding. It should be more important to you than a graduation. Probably.”

Kageyama nods. “I want to look better in this suit than the other one. Can you do that?”

Hinata’s almost full-on grinning now.

“I’ll destroy that old suit.”

But there is a little something pulling down on his heart, underneath his strong spirit. Kageyama’s memory hasn’t failed him at all. Neither has Hinata’s.

He almost, almost wishes it would.

“So you don’t have a preference on the color? And you want something not too warm, but not too cold.”

He nods.

“And do you know what your partner will be wearing? Suit, or dress?”

“Uh…I’m not sure. But probably—a suit.”

Hinata nods curtly and turns away from the conversation.

“I’m thinking…blue.”

He holds up a jacket for example.

“Blue?” Kageyama says.

“Did you have something else in mind?”

He shakes his head.

“Do you remember your size?” Hinata smirks.

He scowls. “You didn’t even tell me what it was, that time.”

“How do you know I didn’t tell you, you can’t remember.”

“You didn’t tell me,” he snaps.

“Well I might have, but maybe you don’t listen very well if it’s not something _you_ care about.”

Kageyama meets his steely eyes.

“I came to get clothes.”

Hinata takes a deep breath.

“Right. Any objection to this one?”

He shakes his head.

“Then here you go.”

He hands Kageyama the jacket and pants, and heads for the dress shirts. He doesn’t ask the question he’s burning to, the one about how long they’ve been together.

“Will it be a big wedding?”

“Uh, probably. Pretty big. We know lots of people.”

“So do I, but I don’t know how many of them would want to come to my wedding.”

“Oh. You don’t?”

Hinata shrugs. He picks two different pink shirts and holds them up to the jacket on Kageyama’s arm.

“Congratulations, by the way,” he murmurs.

“Thank you. You too.”

Hinata raises his eyebrows. 

“I mean—Uh—Never mind.”

The man pinks. Hinata puts one shirt back and strides over to the ties.

“I think it should be a bowtie this time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you should at least consider one. It’ll make it different than other events. Special.”

“But—you would look better in a bowtie than me.”

Hinata snorts. “Your goal is to look better than me for your wedding? Am I your fashion icon or something?”

“You probably think you’re everybody’s fashion icon,” Kageyama grumbles. “I want it to be special,” he says then, nodding seriously.

Hinata sets a matching pink bowtie on top of the shirt and hands these things to Kageyama.

“This—This is it then?”

Hinata puts his hands on his hips. “You don’t think it’s better than the other one?”

“Do you?” Kageyama says.

“You’ll have to put it on in order for me to tell.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“No arguments to that?” Hinata fails to fully suppress his grin. Kageyama shoots him a look.

“No.”

He goes to the fitting room. Hinata maybe checks him out, a bit, just to see that nothing’s changed much, and Kageyama maybe sees him doing it in the mirror, but he definitely still doesn’t know exactly what he’s up to; his scowl lacks any specificity. Hinata finds himself waiting quietly, with nothing to think about now but Kageyama Tobio being back in his store, where _Hinata_ first met him. And Kageyama Tobio getting married.

Kageyama comes out in his pink and deep blue, and his black tennis shoes. Hinata smiles.

“I think the bowtie is good,” Hinata says. “It’s sophisticated.”

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” he grins. He bites it down a little.

Kageyama rolls his shoulders around in the jacket.

“You like it?” he says carefully.

“It’s good. But it’s not better than the other one.”

His brow pinches, and his lips press into a straight line.

“Even with the bowtie?”

Hinata shakes his head.

“I’ve got a backup idea! You can take that off. And make sure you hang it properly!”

Kageyama grumps something as he slumps back to the fitting room. Hinata scurries around collecting another outfit. When Kageyama steps out he snatches the suit from him and replaces it with another in his hand, then swaps out the shirt and tie for another set too.

“There you go.”

Kageyama gives a little huff before he goes back in.

Hinata busies himself with tweaking the tie wall so it’s properly colorized. When he finally notices that Kageyama is standing right next to him, he flinches. Kageyama is _right_ next to him, his chest a couple inches from his face. Hinata, frowning slightly, steps back.

“Excuse me.”

“This one?” Kageyama says, oddly hushed. He smooths a hand down the front, then glances back up at Hinata. “How do you like it?”

Hinata takes another step away before he assesses. He shakes his head.

“Not special.”

“If you thought that why did you make me try it?”

“I told you, I need to see it on before I know! And it’s a great suit, it’s just not doing great things for you. You’re not perfect, you know. So we need to find the suit that’s perfect for you.”

“I don’t care about perfect! I just want y—I just want it to be good enough.”

“Okay. We’ll go for good enough, then.” Hinata turns away. “That just doesn’t seem like you. Kageyama.”

He doesn’t answer, maybe hasn’t heard him. Hinata flushes to himself. He picks him a grey suit with white plaid striping.

“This could go summer or winter. I think it’s a good option.”

“And the shirt?” the man says.

“Well it’s hard to know without knowing the theme colors. You could do that pink you had before, or a light green, if it’s spring or summer. If it’s cooler out, maybe a blue.”

“What do you think would be best for me?”

Hinata levels a look at him and sighs.

“Try the green out.”

“You know—” Kageyama takes the shirt from him. “If it’s a bother to you, you don’t have to help me.”

“No, I—A—No. It’s not a bother. But I do wish you knew a little more about what you wanted. Or what—they wanted.”

“I’m not very good at reading people like that.”

Hinata snorts. “I’m aware. And that’s no excuse, because you could ask.”

They have a stare off.

“If I give you two options, can you at least pick which one you’d like to try on?”

He nods. “I can.”

“Okay then! Set that down here.”

Hinata arranges the suit on the table with the green shirt and a grey tie. Then he retrieves the same jacket, and the pink shirt and bowtie from before. Kageyama blinks quickly when he turns back toward him. Hinata almost frowns. He walks back over to the table and lays the two combos out next to each other.

“Which one?”

Kageyama’s eyes tighten at the corners. His mouth wavers from the turmoil. Hinata waits for him to lift his chin to his hand, and covers a snort when he does. He’s almost got it now, Hinata thinks. But—

“Can I see it with blue?”

“…Sure.”

He only pulls a face once he’s turned his back. He chooses a pale blue bowtie, then squats down to hunt for the right shirt size. Something pricks on the back of his neck, and he glances over his shoulder, to see Kageyama’s eyes on him, but not on his face. They don’t come up to his face either, even when Hinata’s been looking for a solid few seconds.

How impolite! For _one_ thing!

Hinata stands and turns sharply.

“Do you ogle all the salesmen who work with you? I don’t think your fiancé would like that. At all.”

“A—I—Sorry.”

Hinata clucks his tongue and stalks over to set down the other suit.

Kageyama side eyes him. “And I don’t.”

“You better not, that’s out of line!”

“Sorry.”

Unbelievable. Hinata glances around; the department is still empty except for them.

“Choose one of these,” he says, with his best effort at sounding purely encouraging.

“Hm…”

Hinata almost smiles.

“Blue,” Kageyama says.

“Aww, I wanted you to try the green.”

“Fine.”

Hinata smacks his hand down on the green ensemble before Kageyama can take it.

“Don’t second guess yourself!”

“Fine! I’m trying the blue then!”

Kageyama takes it and stomps to the fitting room. Hinata furiously puts away the other things and starts straightening up the shirts. Until Kageyama swings the door back open.

Kageyama always did wear a lot of blue, so it’s hard for blue to seem special to Hinata. But he can’t deny that this is a nice suit, and that Kageyama in blue is not like anyone else in blue.

It’s a nice suit. Hinata speaks quietly.

“Will they like it?”

Kageyama looks long at him.

“I’m not sure.”

“You have to be sure,” Hinata says. “Take it off.”

Kageyama’s scowl starts to sink between his brows. Then suddenly he smirks. He reaches for the button over the fullest part of his chest.

“In the fitting room.” Hinata clears his throat loudly. “Sir.”

Kageyama has the grace to drop his smirk. He goes back obediently, but pauses to say:

“What should I put on instead?”

Hinata gestures around. “What do you _want_ to put on?”

Kageyama gives him a little scowl as he retrieves the green shirt and grey tie Hinata put back. Once he has the door closed, Hinata rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath.

He almost jumps out of his pants when his coworker speaks beside him.

“Hinata-san, are you having problems? Isn’t that guy your—”

He waves her off, turning on his heel and marching out of the department.

He returns right before Kageyama comes out in his fourth try. He could definitely be a suit model. Who wouldn’t want to be able to say their husband is a doctor and a model? It’s quite the shame Kageyama is so bad at dressing himself. Or, maybe it’s a good thing.

“Oh, yeah, shoes.”

Kageyama reaches, but Hinata snatches them back.

“They’re not for that suit! Two greys that don’t match, really Kageyama? It’s like you’re not even an adult!”

“Then why do you have them?” he demands. “I told you already I don’t know what to do!”

“Geez. That’s _obvious_.”

Kageyama glares.

“I’ve got—” Hinata holds the shoes out slowly— “Another idea.”

Kageyama takes the shoes, holding his gaze until Hinata turns and goes back to work. He is quiet and takes his time gathering a navy blue jacket, then navy pants, then a dress shirt in a very light shade of grey, and then the lavender bowtie from the top display. If he could reach it. Eventually he has to point at it and let Kageyama help him. He lays it just so on top of the shirt, then sets the shirt on top of the shoebox in Kageyama’s arms. Then he hands him the suit.

“Try that.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

He bows his head. Hinata nods his acknowledgement.

When he’s straightened up a whole table full of shirts and Kageyama hasn’t come out yet, Hinata walks over and knocks on the door.

“Are you pouting?”

“I’m hanging everything up!”

“Well you should come work for me, so you could learn to do it faster!”

“You can leave at any time. I don’t want to keep you from your work, _sir_.”

“This _is_ my work, _doctor_. You think I sit in my office all day watching volleyball matches or something?”

“I don’t care what you do in your office.”

“And I don’t care what you do in yours!”

Hinata hears the paper from the shoebox rustling, then it’s quiet, for a whole minute.

“Hinata.”

“Hm? Hey, if you damage anything you should buy it!”

“No. I like this one.”

Hinata’s brows shoot up, and something softer flickers across his face.

“Well good. Let me see.”

Kageyama opens the door slowly. The air gets punched from Hinata’s lungs. Maybe it’s the suit. Maybe it’s the new gravity, the new surety in his airs. He can see the pleasure, the happy confidence, the anticipation. Hinata thought he would be ready for all this, by now. But it hurts like a giant screw being drilled through his chest.

Kageyama steps to the side of the room and turns to face the mirror on the wall. His steady expression doesn’t change, except for a smile tugging up into his left cheek.

“It feels special.”

A ghost of a smile moves Hinata’s lips.

“Like I wouldn’t wear it for anything else.”

He feels his eyes start to weaken.

“Will they like it?” he says, so he can focus on operating another part of his body. He hopes to heaven Kageyama won’t look at him while thinking of all those things he’s obviously thinking about.

Kageyama turns around.

“Do you like it, Hinata?”

“What I like doesn’t matter,” he mumbles to the floor.

“That’s the only thing that matters.”

Hinata looks up, with a tiny “Hm?”

“I don’t care what other people think of what I wear. And I think I look fine in anything.”

Hinata attempts to roll his eyes, but then Kageyama is taking hold of his hand.

“You’re the only person’s approval I want to have.”

He brushes some hair behind Hinata’s ear, then takes his other hand.

“Because you won’t settle for anything other than my best, just like I won’t settle. So, please marry me, Hinata.”

He stands there staring with his mouth open, for a moment. His face breaks and he smiles. Then he bursts out laughing.

“What the hell was all that, Kageyama? You call that a proposal?!”

“You said I had to be creative,” he grumbles.

“You could be a model, but definitely not an actor,” Hinata cackles. “I was way better than you! You could almost believe my heart was broken, couldn’t you?”

“If you were all that great you could’ve worked better with me.”

“I’m not the one who congratulated their fake ex on _not_ being married.” He giggles. “I could’ve ruined your whole game right there, but I didn’t because I’m good! And I wanted to see you make a fool of yourself for longer.”

Kageyama frowns. Then he’s contemplative.

“I was sure you were going to pick the grey one. You liked me in grey before.”

“But I want to wear grey.”

He scoffs. “So I’m going to look second best? I thought we were partners.”

“Tobio,” he grins, “I’m going to be second best at this no matter how hard I try.”

Kageyama’s mouth twitches.

“No you’re not. Not to me.”

Hinata smiles and squeezes him around the waist.

“I’m going to wear the same tie as you, with a suit that’s grey like your shirt and a navy vest! We’re gonna blow the whole wedding away!”

Now Tobio smiles. “Show me.”

Hinata shakes his head. Kageyamas’ face goes straight to sour.

“What? You got to see mine, that’s not fair! You have to show me!”

“I told you about it, that’s enough.”

“No it’s not.”

“You have to buy yours first, before I can decide for sure anyway.”

“Oh, wait.”

Kageyama pushes out of his arms and goes back to the fitting room. He comes out with rings in his hand.

“You liked these ones, right? Silver.”

Hinata grins as he takes the smaller one and puts it on.  
“I shouldn’t even accept this. You didn’t even get down on one knee!” He hugs him again.

“Does that matter?”

“No.” Hinata pouts against his chest. “I thought what you did was really cool.”

He ignores Kageyama’s leering triumph.

“But, you don’t know when you want to get married?”

“Well I wouldn’t decide without you. But I was thinking the end of spring. Late in May?”

“Oh. That’d be really nice. Damn Kageyama, you’re good at this!”

The smile wiggles out between his coloring cheeks. He smooths a hand down his suit.

“Well not some parts. But you’re good at those, so.”

“Duh, that’s why we’re partners!”

“How long have you been thinking about our suits?”

“Oh, um, not—That just came to me now.”

“Did not.”

“Well not that long!”

“I thought about you thinking about it,” Kageyama says. “I hoped you were.”

“Oh. Yeah.” He scratches his head. “I have been, a bit.”

Kageyama puts on his ring.

“People better not be coming in here to ogle you now.”

“You’re the only one who’s ever done that. Pervyama.”

They both freeze for a moment, then turn their heads at the same time, to see what must be the store’s whole staff for the day standing and watching them. Once the pair has noticed, they all start to applaud and smile. Hinata leaps away from his fiancé.

“Ahh—Uh—”

“Oh yeah, I need to kiss you now,” Tobio says.

“What?! No!”

“Yes I do, people always kiss afterwards if the proposal is accepted!”

Hinata dodges him.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave the store, sir!”

“Hinata come back here! Who cares if they watch? I don’t.”

“They’re not your coworkers!”

Hinata speed walks in the direction of his office, Kageyama closing in from behind.

“You left your clothes in my fitting room!”

“I’ll clean up after I kiss you!”

“Everybody here’s invited to my wedding _except_ you!”

“Thanks Hinata-san!”


End file.
